


A Kiss in the Snow - Snape x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Are you ready for Christmas tomorrow?" I asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.Giving me a sidelong look, he replied, "As long as we don't have to deal with anyone, I will be."*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 9





	A Kiss in the Snow - Snape x Reader Christmas Oneshot

I loved the snow. Standing at the edge of the lake, I watched the flakes flutter to the surface of the water before disappearing. Pulling the edges of my cloak closer together, I ignored the chill wind.   
"What are you doing out here?" Severus startled me. Spinning around, I saw his dark-cloaked form moving towards me through the snow.   
"Look at the snow," I gestured back towards the lake, where the snow was still coming down.   
A small smile tugged at Severus' lips, "It's too cold to be watching the snow out here. You'll be able to see it just as well through a window."  
I wanted to argue with him, but he was right. Letting him wrap an arm around my shoulders, we began walking back towards the castle. Around us, flakes swirled like tiny dancers on a stage.   
"Are you ready for Christmas tomorrow?" I asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.   
Giving me a sidelong look, he replied, "As long as we don't have to deal with anyone, I will be."  
Playfully nudging him with my elbow, I chuckled, "Fine, staying in bed and drinking coco it is then."  
Severus grinned, pausing to turn and look down at me. We weren't far from the castle now, and the warm light spilled out from the windows out onto the snow.   
"I know you don't like holidays," He said softly, "And you know why that is. But I do enjoy spending them with you."  
Then there in the snow he kissed me, his lips brushing against mine in a way that sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. I leaned into the kiss, the world narrowing until it was just us.   
"Merry Christmas, Severus," I murmured against his lips.   
"Merry Christmas, (Y/N)," His reply was like an early Christmas gift.


End file.
